Time Flies
by stellish
Summary: Hopefully the first in a series of Primeval fics. How Jess comes to work at the ARC, and the impact that has on her life. Extrapolates on the webisodes and then jumps to post Series 5, where Becker is uncomfortable with Lester and Jess' relationship, and a trip through an anomaly changes everything. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Started this a while ago and realized it would be better as the first of a series than one long saga. So you will be left with some mysteries unsolved :) Rate and review if you'd like the series to continue- the next will be Matt's post-Series 5 story.

I am in no way affiliated with ITV or the show Primeval, I just wish it had continued and decided to do it myself. This story is rated M for graphic content, please turn back now if that will bother you.

* * *

She was nervous. She could feel her stomach tie itself into a knot, untie itself, and tie a more complicated, sailor's knot. Clutching her CV to her chest, she took a moment to lean on the bannister and regain her usual composure.

She had every reason to be nervous. She was 19 years old and interviewing for a job that required finesse, confidence, experience. While she was exceptionally personable and intelligent, she knew she wasn't going to get this job. And yet her mother had suggested it, which was strange as her mother didn't have any other help to offer in her post-internship job hunt. She'd been lucky enough to intern for MI5, which was another position she in no way thought possible. They'd called her! She checked her updo in a window's reflection, and straightened her cardigan.

She made her way through the building, a large nondescript behemoth owned by the government. After showing credentials and gaining clearance, she headed to the basement of all places. When she exited the elevator, she saw a small sign that read "ARC" and had an arrow pointing her way. Following the dimly lit hallway, she came upon an open door. Inside was a clearly frustrated man in a pinstriped suit. He was standing across the room, staring at her as if he'd seen a ghost. He quickly closed his jaw and beckoned her over.

"Miss Parker, I presume?" he asked, offering a hand to shake, which she did.

"Yes, and you must be James Lester. Very nice to meet you, sir," she smiled.

"Apologies for our current offices," he gestured to the large, cold room, clearly meant for storage use only. "Seems the higher ups get a kick out of stuffing me in the basement until the new ARC is complete. I'll have the last laugh when they see the bill for the menagerie," he smirked. _Menagerie?_ she thought.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lester, but what sort of office is this exactly?" He smiled.

"Sit down," he said, gesturing to a black table in a corner. It almost looked like an interrogation room. He opened a laptop and faced it towards her. Hitting play, she saw footage of a... a... but it couldn't be.

"What is... Is that a..." she mumbled, gaping at the screen.

"It's a Stegosaurus, apparently," Lester said dryly. "This happened last week. Do you wish to end the interview now, Miss Parker?" She shook her head no, not really sure why. She knew she should leave, that her life was hard enough without dinosaurs in the mix.

"Is that real?" she finally asked.

"Painfully real, Miss Parker."

"And?" she asked, in a bit of a daze.

"And this is what we do here. We take care of situations like these and prevent them. I need someone like you analyzing the data and coordinating my team." As he said this he shuddered a bit, but she didn't notice.

"So, this job- I wouldn't come into contact with the... uh..."

"Dinosaurs?" Lester filled in. He paused, weighing the truth. "No you wouldn't."

"Right," she breathed out, regaining her composure, "good."

When she got home, she felt dizzy. She hardly remembered the second half of the interview, she'd babbled about being the best coordinator there is and surely Lester had seen through her fear. She'd put on a brave face but surely it was obvious that she couldn't lead a team in battle against a DINOSAUR. She couldn't even believe that dinosaurs had a place in her life. What else was hidden from her? What other secrets were waiting to be discovered?


	2. Chapter 2

It was over a month later, and Jess had since accepted a job as a shopgirl to pay the bills. She'd certainly written off the ARC interview. Needless to say, she was surprised when she found she had a voicemail from James Lester.

"Miss Parker," she could hear his sneer through the phone, "If you're still available I'd love to have you as team coordinator for the ARC." He left his number. She considered it. Since university and her internship, she'd been bored out of her mind. Being exceptionally bright for her age, and skipped forward in school, she hadn't had an easy time making friends. And now she was having trouble finding a job despite her degree. She was 19 years old, after all. The truth was, she needed the job at the ARC. Her life was boring her to death. She called Lester back and told him so, in much different words.

It was only her second day on the job that she began to question her judgement. Shopgirls, after all, weren't sitting alone all day in an empty compound where the only other living creatures are prehistoric monsters. OK, she had to admit that they weren't particularly monstrous. The mammoth just seemed to not know it's size and the little flying lizard seemed particularly eager for company.

Lester had hired her as a team coordinator, but she had no team as of yet. He was in the process of hiring a team leader, was attempting to woo the former security captain back from resignation, and the other teammates were dead or missing.

She found a way to occupy her time that was actual helpful to her job performance. She found detailed files on all of the old team members. She started with Nick Cutter, pouring through the files as though they were a soap opera. Thought his wife was dead, then she shows up 8 years later, an evil time-traveling maniac. Was convinced that the world changed while he was in the past, fixating on one missing person. Killed by his own wife.

Then there was Stephen Hart. Cutter's "research assistant" and general badass. Slept with Cutter's wife before and after she became evil. Sacrificed himself for the mission.

"What a bitch," Jess said under her breath.

"Who's that?" Lester asked, breezing in. Jess jumped.

"I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty to start reading the personnel files. It is essential for me to do my job, and I was bored out of my mind," she said candidly. He smirked.

"You have full access to the files, Miss Parker. I can imagine why you'd want to study them. And agree that it's a better use of your time than-" he glanced at her computer screen, "ridiculous shoes dot com." She blushed a bit. "Who's the bitch, then?"

"Helen Cutter," she said in a quiet voice, as if saying it too loud would summon her.

"Well..." Lester began, "yes. Total bitch."

After Lester left, she returned to her reading. She was so lonely that it felt good getting to know her teammates, albeit in print.

Connor Temple's file. Of course Jess had heard of him, being a tech wiz in her own right. He started working for the ARC while still at university, a student of Cutter's, and quickly grew to become a pivotal team member, building the prototype for the ADD system Jess would be working on all day. He was also missing at present.

So was Abby Maitland. She'd been a local zookeeper whose love of reptiles got her thoroughly mixed up with Cutter's research. Beauty, brains, and good in a fight.

Also missing was Danny Quinn, a man who learned the truth about the anomalies and creatures and couldn't _not_ help. He led Abby and Connor into the future, to stop Helen before she could poison the hominids and prevent the evolution of man.

"Again, bitch." Jess muttered. Danny, Abby, and Connor never returned. ARC funding was immediately cut, and Lester

There was an impressive file for Dr. Sarah Paige. PhD in Egyptology, plentiful experience in archeological digs, position at the British Museum. A real get for Cutter's team. Killed just months ago in an expedition trying to find her missing teammates.

The next file was for Captain Hilary Becker, the head of security, hired after Stephen's death to prevent any more deaths. Her breath caught at his enclosed photograph. She smiled goofily and read eagerly but felt as though she learned little. Military background, even temper, likes guns. No mention of personal life at all other than his military family. She frowned. Well, she'd just have to find out for herself.

At Lester's recommendation, Jess found a new apartment, easily 5 times the size of her old one for the same price. While she really couldn't comprehend why the price was so low, she didn't dare second guess her luck. She settled into the huge white space, infusing small pops of color as it suited her vision. The place was a dream, but she often wished she had a roommate to come home to. Lester dismissed this idea, sure that the roommate would eventually discover Jess' sensitive line of work. For some reason, Jess didn't mind his unsolicited advice.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough the day came when Hilary Becker walked into the new ARC.

"You're the new field coordinator?" he asked, not hiding his disbelief. She wanted to be offended, but as a 19-year-old, she kind of agreed with him. She chattered nervously, watching his squinted eyes for any sign of emotion. When she brought up Abby, Connor, and Danny, the emotion finally showed, and it was pain. She quickly suggested that she go ahead and set him up in the system. Funny that she had to give the head of security security clearance. She shivered as she touched him briefly, placing his biotag ID onto his wrist. Her pale skin blushed red. Luckily, he was too focused on his new surroundings to notice.

When he was all set up and she gave him a detailed tour of the ARC. The only moment that he truly looked interested was when they got to the arsenal. She handed him a gun exactly like the one he'd given to Connor before he stepped into the anomaly never to return.

"I read you lost your favorite, so I took the liberty of replacing it," she said, and his eyes snapped on hers in surprise. He'd never had a female supervisor before, but supposed it could have its perks as he felt the weight of the gun in his hands.

"Thank you, that was incredibly thoughtful," he said, turning away. He could only handle so much emotion today.

"We thought you might like an office in here, so your desk is over here. Obviously let me know if I've overlooked anything you need." He looked at his desk and saw it had only the bare necessities, which was just how he liked his workspace. He wanted to smile but just couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking of his missing teammates and Sarah. The people he failed to protect. Why Lester wanted him in this position again was beyond his comprehension.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he murmured, placing the gun on a rack above his desk as though it were a holy relic.

"And if you don't mind, Lester wants you to review one file, it's back at the hub," she said, still unable to shake her nervousness at being alone in the ARC with this man.

"He's the boss," Becker said, following her towards her workspace.

"Matt Anderson," she handed him the file, "New team leader- or he will be." Becker paused and took the opportunity to find out a little more about the new private ownership of the ARC. He was relieved to hear that Lester still reported to the prime minister as well as the new private owner. He read over the file and cleared his throat when Jess mentioned how "young and fit" Anderson was. The file read like a piece of fiction (Mount Everest?), and Becker asked if there were any other candidates.

"The way some people boast about things," he murmured, and she laughed quietly, deciding to take a chance at getting to know the real Becker.

"Insecure much?" she baited him, walked back to sit at the ADD. He of course puffed up and tried to defend himself, but she continued to tease him about being jealous of Matt and how perfect he was on paper. "It seems you wouldn't want your boss to be better than you are?" she provoked, and finally he peered into her eyes from only inches away and figured it out.  
"You're making fun of me," he said, somewhat in disbelief, as he couldn't remember the last time it'd happened.

"Totally," she laughed, and he finally smiled, a real smile. "Just wanted to see if you smiled, and you do." He couldn't resist getting her back, so he pretended that she had something gross on her face before he walked away, leaving her to grab a mirror and smile at his joke. So Becker did have a human side, she realized. Nothing in his file would suggest it, the only human emotion she'd discovered in him was the intense hurt of losing his teammates and Sarah, but even that could have been construed as anger at failing in his job. But now she knew there was a person in there and she'd have to find a way to let him out.

By the time Matt Anderson was in command, things started moving too fast to really think about things like romance, and while she still feared many of the creatures, she'd certainly improved in a crisis. Abby and Connor had returned, a year after disappearing, and moved in with Jess, finally giving her some companionship without risking the ARC. There was always a new crisis, first the mad time-traveling Ethan, then their boss, Philip Burton, himself, inadvertently. They'd handled Burton's "New Dawn" disaster, though Matt had seemed changed after that last mission.

They'd also gained a team member, Emily Merchant, a Victorian-era woman who traveled through an anomaly, and ended up realizing that this world was a better fit. She also ended up entangled romantically with Matt, much to everyone's amusement. And Abby and Connor were now engaged, though they didn't have much time to plan a wedding. The ARC was turning into the Love Connection, but Jess didn't hold out much hope that Becker would ever make a move. She'd come to accept that all he had to offer her were the heart palpitations she got every time they made eye contact.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess hadn't much noticed that it'd been three years in her job already, but it was to the day.

When she got to her desk, there was a box of fine chocolate truffles on the keyboard. There was a note, "Happy 3 Years, Fine Work, Lester." She smiled. James Lester was widely known as a sarcastic prick, but he had never been anything but kind to her. He really had become a pivotal person in her life.

"Boyfriend?" Abby asked, raising an eyebrow. Becker, who was walking with Abby, stopped in his tracks. Jess blushed and opened the box, offering them a truffle.

"No, they're from Lester, I've been in the job for three years," she explained.

"Well, congratulations!" Becker exclaimed.

"That's great Jess. You've been such a help, really," Abby said. "Though Lester's never done a thing for me when it's my work anniversary. How about you, Becker?" He frowned.

"No," he said sternly.

"Oh come on, guys!" Jess exclaimed. "Lester is married. We are in no way romantic." Lester had never come across as interested. He came across as smarmy, but concerned for her well-being. She couldn't explain it, apparently, to her co-workers.

"I was just giving you a hard time," Abby smiled, "but I do think he has a soft spot for you." Becker stared at Jess, and she eventually met his stare, startled, and held it for a moment before looking away nervously.

As she was getting ready to leave for the night, she ran into Becker in the hall.

"Are you heading home?" he asked.

"Yes, and you?" she asked, ignoring the nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Not quite, I'm waiting to catch a ride with Roberts," he said.

"Oh, yes, still waiting for Lester to replace your car," she frowned. "I really should remind him tomorrow."

"Yes, perhaps if _you_ asked it would actually get done," he said, somewhat coldly. She nervously toyed with her fingernails.

"Let me give you a ride home," she said, "It's on my way." He paused, considering her offer. She hoped to God he wouldn't realize that it was technically not on her way. He didn't seem to.

"Alright," he said, "if you're sure you don't mind." He promptly radioed Roberts to let him know he'd found a ride. Jess nervously led the way to the car park. There was an extended, somewhat awkward silence as they reached her car.

"So," he finally said, almost just to fill the silence, "Three whole years at the ARC."

"Time flies," she shrugged, unlocking the compact car and climbing inside. "I had no idea till I got Lester's gift. I'd have asked Abby and Connor to stay in and celebrate, but they're out with her family tonight. Wedding talk, I suppose." She hoped he'd ask her to celebrate with him, but he remained silent for a moment as she drove through the dark streets of London.

"Lester has affection for you," he said slowly.

"Not that again," she said, exasperated. "As I've mentioned before, Lester is married and old. He's a good boss, and I'm glad to know him, but that's it. Besides, I-" she stopped herself before she could say the truth- that she was entirely consumed by her affection for Becker himself, and that she didn't even think of other men in that way. He sighed.

"Don't be so naive, Jessica. Just because a man is older and married does not make him your patron saint. Clearly he has ulterior motives, and I don't like it one bit." She perked up.

"Oh?" she asked, feigning casualness. He looked slightly sheepish, which he rarely did. She couldn't help but take her eyes off the road to enjoy the sight.

"Jess, look out!" he shouted, and her eyes snapped back onto the road, where an anomaly had formed just feet away. She slammed on the brakes, but before the car could stop or veer off course, they had hurdled through it, her car now hurdling through a forest and into a tree.


	5. Chapter 5

When she woke, she was wrapped in Becker's jacket, laid as comfortably as possible in the back seat of her car. Becker was nowhere to be seen. She sat up sharply, only then realizing the pain in her head. She felt a bump on the back of it, and found blood there. She examined the rest of her body, which seemed OK despite a large bruise caused by her seatbelt. The car did not seem so OK. The windshield was broken, the airbags deployed, and there were traces of blood on her headrest and the passenger side door. She wanted to call for him, but first surveyed the landscape. It was the dead of night, and difficult to see the trees around her let alone any predators that might be nearby. She thought she heard a bird's call in the distance. She held his jacket around her tightly, beginning to cry as she remembered Abby and Connor's lost year in the Cretaceous. As she sniffled, she heard a noise on top of the car. She gasped, reaching below the front seat for the EMD she kept hidden there. As she found it and readied it in front of her, the door opened and Becker appeared.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and she sat up so that he could slide in next to her.

"Yes, I think so," she said shakily. "You?"

"I'm fine," he said, though there was a nasty cut on his right arm.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" she asked nervously, and he shook his head.

"It's too dark to really know. The anomaly is nowhere in sight. I've been guarding the car, so far all I've heard are what sound like birds in the distance. Hopefully we're not too far back," he said, and she burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, slouching over herself, her head in her hands.

"Shhhh, Jess, don't apologize, and do try to keep it down, just in case," he said calmly. He reached forward and pulled her to his chest to comfort her, and she was glad for it as his strength almost seeped into her bones. He held her for a minute as she sniffled a bit, and by the time she'd regained composure they both felt a little awkward from the contact and close quarters. Jess thought about the last time she'd been in a back seat with a man, junior year of high school, and she blushed red as she pulled away. "Let's not get carried away, OK? Let's just get through the night and then we'll see what we can find in the morning." She nodded slowly.

"Sorry," she repeated quietly. He shook his head, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Do not blame yourself, Jess. That anomaly just popped up out of nowhere," he comforted her.

"Yes, but I was too busy looking at you to notice," she said, and a hush fell over them. In the dark, she could feel herself turn red, and she wanted to die. He was silent, processing her statement, unsure of how to respond. They sat that way for a few moments, as she tried to think of a way to backtrack but none came.

"You should try to rest," he said, "I can keep watch."

"I don't think I should," she said, feeling the bump on her head. "Might have a concussion." He nodded.

"Well then," he said, "we can keep watch together." They sat in silence, looking out into the dark surrounding them. Just as she was beginning to feel afraid again, she felt his hand around hers.

"What do you mean, they're off the grid?" Lester asked. He'd gotten into the ARC that morning to find Jess missing, the first time ever that she'd not shown up without calling in.

"Just what I said," Connor repeated, gesturing to the ADD and running a hand through his hair in frustration. "There's no trace of their black boxes." Lester looked livid.

"How?" he bellowed. "How could this have happened?"

"I think we all know the answer to that," Matt said gloomily. "There's only one reason we wouldn't pick up their signals- they've gone through an anomaly." Everyone looked at Lester, waiting for his next outburst.

"Becker radioed that he'd found a ride home last night. He must have been with her, and..." Roberts trailed off, unsure of how to flesh out the story of their disappearance. Lester stood silently, his hands clenched, his brow furrowed.

"We'll head towards Becker's flat, then," Matt said, "See if we can find anything that can tell us anything." He expected a chiding from Lester, but he remained silent. "It's all we can do right now." Lester nodded.

"Get to it, then," he said. As the team headed out, Lester murmured, "I can't lose her."


	6. Chapter 6

Daylight found Jess keeping watch alone, her eyes feasting on the landscape surrounding her. They seemed to be in a swamp-like place, with ferns and trees in clusters, but plenty of open spaces and plenty of water. She had yet to see a living creature, much to her relief.

Becker had dozed off an hour or so before dawn. He'd told her to wake him if he did, but she thought he needed to sleep. As the sun rose higher, it became warmer in the car, and Jess began to squirm a bit. Becker blinked awake, and shook himself a bit, looking at Jess with mild confusion.

"Morning," she said. "I think we're in the Devonian." He sleepily gazed out of the window at the scenery.

"What kinds of predators lived in the Devonian?" he asked.

"Mostly marine. Life on land is relatively new and mostly small insects and tetrapods. Maybe some larger ones if it's late enough," she said. He smiled. He hadn't realized how smart Jess was, to be able to narrow down a time period so quickly from the scene around them. In the time he thought about it, Jess became self-conscious, and toyed with her hair. "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled, "You're just really smart, Jess." She blushed.

"So what should we do?" she asked, changing the subject modestly.

"Well," Becker paused. "I should venture out for a survey of the area. Make sure we're secure while we wait for the anomaly to reopen. Maybe find some food."

"I should go with you," she said, and he smiled, his eyes dropping to her five-inch heels.

"I don't know that you're wearing appropriate footwear for the Devonian," he smirked, and she brightened.

"I have my gym bag in the boot! And an emergency kit!" she exclaimed, and he smiled again, thinking of how resourceful she was. Quietly and fluidly, he opened the car door and climbed out, and she followed, stumbling in her heels on the mossy floor of the swamp. Becker stepped close behind her and grabbed her waist to steady her. She blushed, happy to have her back to him, as she steadied and he removed his hands. Her face was still pink as she walked to the trunk and opened it, grabbing two bags and glancing through the rest of the random items in her car. She grabbed a large bottle of water and a couple of Luna bars and handed them to Becker, closing the trunk as quietly as possible.

"I want to change," she said, also handing him her emergency kit. "Want to look through this and see what we have to work with?" She left him at the rear of her car and climbed back into the backseat to change. She was aware that he could probably see into the car somewhat from his position, but she kept her back to him and proceeded to swap her mini skirt and blouse for a pair of gym shorts and a tee shirt. She pulled on sneakers and again exited the car.

Becker was looking flushed and gazed at her, looking more casual and comfortable than he'd ever seen her, and in a crisis no less. Her shorts were possibly shorter than her skirt had been, and her legs looked amazing even in flats. She was considerably shorter though, he thought, noticing how small and delicate she was.

"Well?" she asked, standing next to him with her hands on her hips. He cleared his throat, trying not to notice her closeness and the way that her bra just showed through her shirt.

"Um, yes, the kit," he said, and she smiled a bit at his dazedness. "We have even more water in here, which is brilliant, and a tool to make other water drinkable. Some dehydrated food and protein bars. First aid kit, sunblock, and hand sanitizer. A reflective blanket, some rope, a lighter, a hunting knife, and a small EMD. You really are prepared," he smiled. She considered telling him the truth, that Lester had given her the emergency kit, but she didn't want to open the topic once again.

"Well, shall we take the knife and EMD and start surveying?" she asked, and he couldn't help but smile as he tucked the rest of the kit into the backseat. "Wait!" she exclaimed. "I want that sunblock too," she said, reaching past him to grab it, being sure to brush against him a bit. Her pale skin was too sensitive to the sun to roam about without it, and she began to apply it to her face, as he watched her with wide eyes. She began rubbing it into her chest, being sure to dip below her neckline, and over her thin arms. He nearly lost it as she leaned down to rub lotion into her legs. With her face out of his sight, she smirked as she felt his eyes on her, and bent over further to show off her toned behind. When she turned around, Becker was red in the face and his hands were somewhat clenched. He tried to remain calm, but she was suddenly a temptress, walking towards him with the bottle in hand.

"Get my back?" she asked, batting her eyes as she turned her back to him and pulled her hair away, peering over her shoulder. He hesitantly squirted lotion into his palm and tentatively touched her back, beginning to rub the lotion in. "You need to rub harder than that, it shouldn't be white," she said, and he began to rub harder, massaging her back and shoulders, his hands finally roaming on her body as he'd often wished they could. His task finished, he stepped away, and she flashed him a smile.

"Thanks," she said, "You don't want to see me sunburned, believe me! I look like a bloody tomato." He bet she would still look cute even bright red, but he laughed with her. 

They spent the day surveying the area, walking along the edges of what looked to be an island they were on. There was so much water around them, crystal clear, untouched by pollution and teeming with life. Becker tried to catch fish with the knife, and managed to get one large one as it swam in the shallow water.

They saw small insects (which Jess stayed far away from) and amphibians, but no large tetrapods to threaten them. They headed back to the car, feeling assured that there were no predators to concern them. They collected firewood and Becker built a fire a safe distance from the car. She stared into the fire, then had an idea and ran back to the car, grabbing a wire coat hanger from the trunk, which she untwisted somewhat to make into a crude grill on which to cook the fish. Becker smiled at her as she held it over the fire.

They ate mostly in silence, the fresh fish was delicious despite having no seasoning, and the sun was beginning to set, making the exotic landscape appear even more dreamlike. Jess wished she'd had a bottle of wine in the car to help loosen up Becker, who she felt more and more drawn to as time passed. He was so comforting, yet always so guarded. She knew he had a soft spot for her, but he never acted on his feelings.

A scorpion scuttled past her foot, and she squealed. She jumped up, and Becker stood as well, stomping on the ground to scare away any critters that would bother her.

"Sorry," she blushed. "As you know I'm not fond of insects or the like."

"Do you have an EpiPen on you?" he asked suddenly, remembering her strong allergy, and the time he'd almost lost her when beetles invaded the ARC. The way he'd held her then, terrified of losing her, hearing her murmur about his lovely hair.  
"There's one in the glove box and another in my gym bag," she assured him, touching his arm gently. He relaxed at her touch, breathing deep for a moment until she removed her hand.

"How's your head?" he asked, and she shook it.

"I have a headache but it's not too bad. Can you see the wound?" she asked, parting her hair so that he could see her scalp. He gently touched her head, moving more strands of auburn hair.

"It's about 3 inches long and there's dried blood. I should probably clean it up for you," he said quietly, and she nodded. He grabbed the first aid kit and used some cotton and peroxide to clean the wound. Then he gently rubbed some antibacterial ointment in.

"Thank you," she said. "Let me return the favor?" she asked, looking at his arm, and he nodded, smiling as she gave his large cut the same treatment, touching him gently and skillfully. When she was finished, she smiled, and, maintaining eye contact with him, leaned over and kissed the area softly. He let out a sharp sigh, and she giggled.

"Kisses are the best medicine," she winked, and he blushed, unsure what to say. He wanted to kiss her properly, but didn't want to take advantage of the situation.

"I think we should try sleeping in the car. It will provide a fairly secure shelter, and if the anomaly reopens, it ought to attract the metal," he stammered.

"Alright," she smiled. 

They prepared to sleep in the front seats, reclined all the way down, facing each other. Jess watched him stare at her silently, churning up butterflies in her stomach. He was so quiet, but his intense stare spoke volumes. She couldn't sleep with him looking at her like that. She wondered what would happen if she kissed him, if it would break the tension or only build a new kind.

"Jess," he whispered, "we are going to get out of here."

"I know," she said, trying to sound sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Becker woke first, turning to see Jess sleeping soundly. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, he thought, and he didn't want to wake her if he could help it. He quietly exited the car and looked over the land once more. He searched for edible plant life but couldn't find anything he was sure to be edible. Sighing he headed out to catch another fish for them.

When he returned to the car, she was still asleep. Peeking in the window, he saw an insect crawling on her arm, and she twitched in her sleep. He hurriedly opened the door and grabbed the bug, throwing it away. He looked at her arm for evidence of a bite, hovering over her as she laid in the driver's seat. Then he noticed that her eyes were open.

"There was a bug," he explained, "were you bitten? Do you feel OK?" She smiled up at him, and he couldn't help but return her smile.

"I'm fine," she said, "thanks to you." Still dazed with sleep, she reached up and cupped his face with her hands, leaning up to kiss him gently. He was still at first, but then groaned as he began to kiss her back. As she awakened fully, the kiss became more frantic, and she ran her hands up his arms and neck, into his hair, holding his head to hers. He was still awkwardly leaning over her from the car door, so she tugged at him a bit until he climbed on top of her on the car seat, trying to lift himself off of her with his muscular arms so he wouldn't crush her.

"Jess-" he started to say, but she kept kissing him, not wanting this moment to pass so quickly. Finally, he pulled away, propping himself up, leaving her breathing heavily beneath him, her cheeks flushed and lips swollen. "Jess, do you really want this?" he asked, and she responded by sitting up to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him down onto her again, this time pressed against her as she began to writhe beneath him strategically. He thought this was a clear answer, and began to kiss her even more deeply, his hands lifting up her tee shirt and exposing the bra that had been teasing him all day. While he paused and stared at her, she worked to remove his shirt, running her hands over the muscular planes of his chest and shoulders, rubbing her chest against his teasingly. He took the opportunity to unhook the bra and push it down her arms and onto the floor of the car.

He swallowed hard as he took in the sight of her breasts, pale as moonlight, her pink nipples beginning to harden. He could not believe his luck to finally be doing this with Jess, the girl he'd fantasized about for years. He began to massage her breasts, cupping them gently and rubbing her nipples, pinching them and sending shockwaves through her body. In response, she lifted her pelvis to rub against his thigh, rocking herself against him. He groaned and kissed his way down her neck, making his way to her breasts which he began to kiss and suck at. He used his free hand to push down her shorts and underwear, and she lifted up her hips to make it easier for him.

She was entirely naked before him, and he could not help but stare at her predatorily. She smiled up him, running a hand through his lovely hair, and licked her lips. He sprung forward, claiming them again, unfastening his pants and pushing them down. Jess wasted no time and reached for his hardened member, stroking it, her eyes widening as she felt the size of it. He groaned into her mouth as she touched him, devouring her lips in thanks. He dipped a hand down to her crotch, and marveled at the feeling of stroking her there. She was already wet from their intense kissing, and he slipped a finger inside of her, watching her eyes widen as she felt him move inside of her, squirming a bit to push herself harder against him. He smiled and added two more fingers, stretching her a bit in preparation, and rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. She began to moan softly and he decided it was his favorite sound yet, so sweet and breathless. He shifted to again kiss her breasts, and she pouted as she could no longer reach his penis, instead running her palms up his chest and pinching his nipples. As his fingers moved within her, she began to wriggle more and gasped as she felt herself orgasm. He felt her contract, and become even more wet, and smiled to himself.

"Don't look so self-satisfied," she said breathily, "I'm not done with you yet." She petulantly reached again for his member, this time guiding it to her warm entrance, and he sighed as he finally sank into her. Her eyes widened as she felt herself filled by the man she'd desired for so long, the best man she knew, really. He lay atop her, still, letting them both adjust to their newfound intimacy. She leaned up to kiss his ear, sucking on the lobe slightly, before whispering to him: "If you don't start to move I am going to explode." He smiled at her and began to thrust in and out of her, even and gentle at first, until he felt her legs swing up on either side of him and she begged him to move faster. Holding firmly to her breasts, he did as she asked and began to thrust into her hard and fast, making her bounce with every thrust, every so often leaning forward to kiss her lips, neck, or chest. He ran a hand down her front and began to rub her as he continued his driving thrusts. She threw her head back and squealed as she contracted around him, and with a few more thrusts he exploded into her, only then realizing that they hadn't thought of protection and that he had just done something incredibly stupid. With that in mind, he withdrew from her, climbing over to the other seat, breathing heavily. Jess stared at him, saddened by the distance put between them, doubting herself steadily.

"Is everything OK?" she finally asked, and he looked at her earnestly. "Did I do something wrong?" At that, he reached out and stroked her cheek, leaning over to kiss her gently and assuringly.

"I'm sorry Jess, I only just realized that we didn't use a condom and it made me feel bad. I should have thought of it before..." he vaguely gestured with his arm. She nodded.

"Too bad there weren't any of those in the emergency kit," she said, and he laughed, breaking the tension that had grown. She climbed over to lay atop of him, holding his head in her hands and kissing him. "I'm clean and on the pill. You?"

"I'm not on the pill," he deadpanned, and she slapped him playfully. "But I'm clean."

"See," she said nuzzling him, "nothing to worry about."

A week passed, a week of living off only fish, protein bars, and mind-blowing sex. Neither could complain. It was like they had found an anomaly to their own private paradise. The biggest downside to their situation was that sleeping in the car was not particularly comfortable. Becker began gathering large tree limbs to try to build a structure for them. Jess smiled at the idea of living with Becker, even in a situation like this. And watching him sweat as he shirtlessly drove logs into the ground was a bonus.

They were having to go further and further to find firewood now, but Jess had built a proper grill using rocks and coat hangers.

One night, they sat next to the fire after dinner, huddled together, watching the sun set once more in silence. The silence was disrupted by a load noise, almost like a groan. They both startled, looking behind them to see the car lurching backwards. In the twilight, the reopened anomaly shone bright as the moon. They jumped up, Becker grabbed her hand, and they ran towards it, through it, still running a bit after. They stopped and turned back, watching the glowing anomaly twinkle before them, silently saying goodbye to the paradise they'd found together. As they watched her car slowly backed through.

"I suppose that'll make insurance claims easier," she sighed, and he smiled down at her, throwing his arm around her and pulling her close.

"They're back!" Lester shouted from the ADD as the alarm blared. Matt and Emily joined him immediately.

"Abby, Connor, where are you?" Matt asked.

"On our way from the menagerie," Abby responded through his earpieces. "It's really them?"

"Their signals are back," he replied. "They're on Leroy just north of Kent."

"Let's go," Connor said as they breathlessly entered the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt's SUV pulled up to the scene, and the four teammates jumped out.

"Jess! Becker!" Abby shouted, and they turned to her, smiling. Their teammates overtook them, hugging them tightly.

"It is so good to see you, mate," Connor told Becker. "Did you get a tan?"

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"We can discuss that at the ARC," Lester said through their earpieces. "I want you all back here immediately."

"My car-" Jess began. "It's wrecked."

"I'll have it towed," Lester said. "Get back here."

They quickly locked the anomaly, and left it guarded by some of Becker's men. As they reached the ARC, it felt like coming home. As soon as they were inside, Lester was pulling Jess into his arms in a rare display of affection. Becker bit his tongue as he looked disapprovingly at the man who was touching his girl. After a good squeeze, Lester finally let go, and shook Becker's hand.

"I- we were so worried about you," he said. "We'll need a full briefing."

"Of course," Becker said.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Jess asked softly, and Lester's face softened at her expression. "We've had a long week." Lester shook his head.

"I don't see why we can't wait till tomorrow. As long as someone else drives you both home, and you're cleared by medical first," he said, to be safe. Their friends escorted them to the medical bay, where the in-house team checked them out immediately and cleared them to go. Their wounds from the accident were healing nicely and a CT scan showed that Jess' brain hadn't been injured from the blow to her head. After being cleared, they headed to the carpark with their friends, who had offered them rides to their homes.

Becker bristled at the idea of spending a night away from Jess. It had only been a week, but he had become so used to the contentment of holding her in his arms and waking up to her sweet face.

Jess stared at Becker through the window of Abby's SUV, he was dragging his heels before climbing into the car with Matt and Emily.

"I know we'll have the full briefing tomorrow, but what the hell happened to you two?" Connor asked.

"I was driving Becker home and an anomaly opened on the road. Before I could steer away, we'd driven into the Devonian and hit a tree," she explained.

"The Devonian! How exciting! The age of fish," Connor squealed nerdily, and Abby shot him a look.

"We were lucky to end up there. Other than some scorpions and insects, there were no creatures to harm us. We lived off fish and slept in my car. Becker was building us a structure when the anomaly reopened," she said. She glanced at her dead phone, wishing she could call or text Becker.

"Well, we're glad you're back with us. The Devonian may have seemed safe, but it did include a mass extinction," Connor said, and Jess gulped at the thought of their paradise lost.

The next day Becker woke up to his alarm, quite alone. Though he'd showered when he got home, he showered again, relishing in the feel of the warm water. He thought of Jess in the shower with him, and began to touch himself, thinking of her warm skin and full lips.

He got to work early, hoping to catch Jess alone, but Lester was already at the ADD with her, leaning over her dotingly. Becker cleared his throat as he joined them.

"Good morning, Becker," Lester said jovially, his eyes following Becker's hand as it squeezed Jess' shoulder and ran a bit down her back. It was his turn to clear his throat. "Get your morning coffee or whatever you need to get going, and meet me in the conference room for the debriefing," Lester said, heading off to the conference room. Jess smiled as she stood, walking towards the coffee maker and grabbing a mug.

"It sure is nice to have coffee again," she sighed, smelling it, and he stood close behind her, his hands on her hips, pressing himself against her, taking in the sight and feel of her short dress.  
"I miss you like crazy," he said, and she almost dropped her coffee. She set it down before spinning around and kissing him, telling him wordlessly that she missed him too. He pulled back reluctantly after a couple of minutes.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," Jess said breathlessly, and he smiled.

"Lester did tell me to grab whatever I needed to get going," he joked, and she blushed.

"Something tells me that isn't what he had in mind," she smiled teasingly.

"Come over tonight," he begged softly. "I need you with me." She smiled at his words. For so long, she had wanted him to want and need her, and now he did.

As their journey had been fairly uneventful (and they weren't mentioning their romantic entanglement), so was the debriefing. Lester and the team listened again to their story and agreed that it was a freak accident that the anomaly had opened in front of them. Lester declared that they both should stay home the rest of the week and take it easy. At that, they made eye contact and smiled.

Becker's new truck had arrived, and Lester insisted on replacing Jess' wrecked compact car in the coming week. He winced as Becker offered to drive her home.

He drove her to his house, without discussion. Silently, he lead her inside, where he locked the door and pressed her against it, kissing her passionately. She responded in kind, arching her body into his and gripping his shoulders to pull him closer to her.

It was her first time in his apartment, and they made love all over it. They rested as needed, and ordered in curry when they got hungry. Jess wasn't surprised to receive a concerned call from Abby, wondering why she wasn't at home. Jess admitted to her roommate that she and Becker wanted to spend their time off together, and Abby actually cheered before hanging up to tell Connor.

Becker was displeased to notice that Lester called Jess once a day to check up on her. Jess could see his jaw clench as she spoke to her boss, and ran a finger along it, trying to reassure him. After he hung up, she kissed his jawline.

"Why does Lester make you so angry? There is nothing between us," Jess whispered, kissing his temple. He held onto her tightly, believing her but still not trusting of Lester's intentions.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time they returned to work, Jess had agreed to move in with him. It was a shame, as she loved her apartment, but the new couple wanted their privacy, and she surely didn't want to evict Abby and Connor.

Becker found more and more excuses to spend time near the ADD, and when they weren't together, they both took advantage of their access to security feeds, so they could at least look at each other. Becker frowned as he watched Lester approach her and take her hand, pulling her out of the room. He scanned security cameras until he found him leading her down a hallway as she giggled. Knowing where the hallway led, Becker switched the feed to the carpark, where a brand new BMW SUV sat in her parking spot. Becker watched her gape at the luxury car, peer into the windows, and then throw herself into Lester's arms. He watched tensely as Lester held her tightly.

Despite himself, Becker found himself knocking on Lester's office door later that day.

"Yes, Captain?" Lester said, not looking up from a stack of papers.

"Sir," Becker said assertively, and Lester looked up at him. "Are you trying to seduce Jess?" Lester shot up and gaped at him, jumping to close the door behind Becker.

"Are you mental?" Lester asked with disgust. "I'm married!"

"But you dote on her," Becker pointed out, "you called her every day she was out to check in. You didn't call me once." Lester paused and looked Becker in the eye.

"I take it you and Ms. Parker have become involved?" Lester asked. Becker nodded, beginning to feel uncomfortable. He hadn't discussed this with Jess and their relationship hadn't been common knowledge.

"I am not, as you put it, trying to seduce Jess," Lester said dryly. "I do care for the young woman more than you can know. If I find out that you have hurt or mistreated her, there will be hell to pay." Becker swallowed, confused, but assured that Lester was not interested in his girl.

Months passed like minutes, Jess was so happy. The job she'd almost been afraid to take had introduced her to her closest friends and the only man she'd ever loved. She reflected on this as she watched Becker sleep, a lazy smile on his face that she'd grown accustomed to seeing after years of stern expressions.

Her peace was interrupted by her work phone beeping. She picked up as Becker blinked awake.

"Jess Parker," she said.

"Jess," Emily said frantically. "Can you come over? Something's wrong with Matt."

* * *

That's the end of the first story in what could possibly be a Primeval series! I know it was simple but I tend to never start. Anyone care to hear what's going on with Matt? Find out what's going on with Lester? How Abby and Connor's wedding turns out? There's even a story begun involving a certain dead Professor we all miss :)


End file.
